xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Corvin
Corvin (Japanese: , Kamuya) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Corvin uses the Light element, wields an Uchigatana, and acts as a Tank in battle. Any Driver bonded with Corvin can use an art that inflicts Smash. After installing the version 1.5.2 update, Corvin can be awakened from the Divine Core Crystal, which is given to the party by Sorinosori at the Argentum Trade Guild. He is the third and final Rare Blade introduced in the Expansion Pass. Corvin is designed by Shingo Adachi, character designer for the Sword Art Online series. Personality Corvin is an excessively confident and charming young man who goes out of his way to help others. His twin swords give him power beyond most Blades, enough that he insists that his Driver should not touch them, but he believes that his Driver and the party as a whole are what allow him to do so much and solve so many problems. This causes him to come off as cocky. Appearance Corvin is a young blonde man with very pale skin and blue eyes. He wears a tunic armoured at the waist over a navy-blue shirt open at the chest. He has burgundy trousers, black and blue boots, and a cape made of black feathers that turn gold during battle. One of his swords has a white hilt and blade, whilst the other has a red hilt and dark grey blade. His core crystal is blue and resembles a hawk. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|right|Corvin during his Blade Quest The Blade Quest Corvin's Approach takes place in the Kingdom of Tantal. The party approaches Marcel in Theoscaldia Palace who informs them that the entrance to Genbu Crown is completely inaccessible due to a Garlus infestation. Upon heading to the crown the party realise that the Garlus are cold and looking for warmth, and briefly discuss letting them stay as a deterrent to trespassers. Corvin believes this to be asking for trouble in the future, so they dispatch all the Garlus and report back to Marcel. Like the other DLC Blades, Corvin does not have a Heart-to-Heart. Abilities Field Skills * Light Mastery - Lv. 5 * Foresty - Lv. 3 * Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Board Games * Pouch items: Twinklejuice (Drinks), Nopon Chess Set (Board Games) Affinity Chart Corvin's affinity chart is unique in that unlocking his key affinity nodes is not enough to begin unlocking the next level of affinity nodes. You must first obtain each of his Light Mastery affinity nodes before the prerequisites for the other affinity nodes on that level will become visible. (For example, you must obtain Light Mastery Lv.2 before the other affinity rewards on level 2 of the chart become available.) Trivia * Corvin's name derives from the Latin word corvus, meaning raven, hence the black feathers in his design. * Corvin's Specials and Battle Skills have Latin names. * His swords, Halteclere and Durandal, are references to weapons bearing the same names in epic French literature. The Durandal also shares its name with the Kukai Foundation spaceship captained by Jr. in the Xenosaga trilogy. * His Merc group title, Hrafnagud, is one of the names of the Norse god Odin, meaning Raven God. Gallery XC2 - Corvin.png|Official art XC2 Corvin.jpg|Corvin during his Blade Quest XC2 Corvin 2.jpg|Corvin activating his level 3 special Corvin bq3.png|Corvin with Rex during his Blade Quest Corvin bq2.png|Corvin during his Blade Quest Corvin bq.png|Corvin during his Blade Quest Corvin s3.jpg|Corvin's level 3 special Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Corvin